1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder standoff device and more particularly pertains to a new protective ladder attachment for protecting the wall structure against which the ladder is leaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a ladder standoff device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a ladder standoff device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,842; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,641; U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,490; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,592; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,860; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,128.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective ladder attachment. The inventive device includes an elongate brace member having a first side and a second side; and also includes a protective padded cover securely attached to the second side of the elongate brace member and being adapted to rest against a wall structure; and further includes bracket members being spaced apart and securely attached to the first side of the elongate brace member; and also includes an attachment assembly for removably attaching the elongate brace member to a ladder.
In these respects, the protective ladder attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the wall structure against which the ladder is leaning.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ladder standoff device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new protective ladder attachment construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting the wall structure against which the ladder is leaning.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new protective ladder attachment which has many of the advantages of the ladder standoff device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new protective ladder attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ladder standoff device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate brace member having a first side and a second side; and also includes a protective padded cover securely attached to the second side of the elongate brace member and being adapted to rest against a wall structure; and further includes bracket members being spaced apart and securely attached to the first side of the elongate brace member; and also includes an attachment assembly for removably attaching the elongate brace member to a ladder.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new protective ladder attachment which has many of the advantages of the ladder standoff device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new protective ladder attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ladder standoff device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new protective ladder attachment which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new protective ladder attachment which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new protective ladder attachment which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such protective ladder attachment economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective ladder attachment which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective ladder attachment for protecting the wall structure against which the ladder is leaning.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective ladder attachment which includes an elongate brace member having a first side and a second side; and also includes a protective padded cover securely attached to the second side of the elongate brace member and being adapted to rest against a wall structure; and further includes bracket members being spaced apart and securely attached to the first side of the elongate brace member; and also includes an attachment assembly for removably attaching the elongate brace member to a ladder.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective ladder attachment that prevents a wall structure from being marred by a ladder.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective ladder attachment that is easy and convenient to mount to a ladder.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.